The Six Wanderers
by Picklesdds
Summary: Six mysterious students enter Duel Academy, and they all hold a secret. The entirety of Duel Academy is gonna be flipped on its head!
1. Chapter 1

**The Six Wanderers**

 **Ch. 1: The Pilot**

It was a normal day in Domino City. Bright, sunny, and full of life, the city almost never took a break. The Kaiba Corporation tower stood over the city, and the urban sprawl surrounding it gave way to a small dueling arena. This building was hosting Duel Academy's entrance exams. Two receptionists stood outside the entrance, holding clipboards with lists of names on them. An academy staff member stood with them, dressed in his purple overcoat.

"Looks like we have more applicants, ladies." The staff member said, pointing to six individuals walking up the ramp leading to the arena.

The one in the lead was a 6-foot-tall male with blue eyes, curly brown hair, and was dressed in a t-shirt saying "Keep calm and keep on dueling!" With a chibi Dark Magician at the bottom of the shirt. He wore jeans with a leather belt, tennis shoes, and had his duel disk in his bag slung over his shoulder. This was Matthew Dils.

Just behind him was a smaller boy, about 5' 9". His hazel eyes were focused on the dueling cards he had in his hands, slowly sifting through them. His choppy brown hair was covered by a military cap, and he wore a white shirt, camo shorts, and had his duel disk secured on his arm. This was Devin Marschiello.

Next to Devin, a boy of the same height was looking straight at the arena, his black eyes behind his glasses. His short black hair combined with the white t-shirt and leather jacket made him look quite intimidating. His jeans and black boots didn't help with this image. He was carrying his duel disk with an attached handle. He was Collin Jardine.

Behind Collin and Devin, two individuals were holding hands whilst walking. The shorter, 5' 5" female was conversing with the male she was holding hands with, her straight brown hair and green eyes covered by glasses. Her black sweatshirt with multi-colored lines running along the seams, combined with her leggings and shoes, and her duel disk was secured on her left arm. This was Arianna Langes.

The male she was holding hands with had blond hair in a bowl cut, his one free arm secured with his duel disk, was rubbing the back of his neck. His brown eyes were switching between looking at the ground and to Arianna, and his blue t-shirt and jeans combined with sneakers, made him look kind of like a nerd. This was Jacob Bigaj.

The last person, bringing up the rear, was a female, her black hair with pink highlights into a ponytail. She was wearing a pink shirt, gray sweatshirt, jeans, and rainbow colored shoes. Her green eyes were focused on a game on her phone. Her duel disk, like Matt's, was in a bag she carried with her. This final person was Marie Best.

The group of six made their way up to the entrance, and Matt stopped, but Devin bumped into his back, which caused everyone else to come to a sudden stop.

"Names?" The receptionist on the left asked, looking up briefly before picking up a pen next to her.

"I'm Matthew Dils," Said Matt, pointing to himself "and these shmucks are Devin Marschiello and Collin Jardine," pointing to the two of them, "the lovebirds are Arianna Langes and Jacob Bigaj- OOF!"

He suddenly fell down on one knee, and the cause was an outstretched leg kicking him in the back of the leg, courtesy of Arianna, whose teeth had grown razor sharp, and was shouting at Matt to shut up.

Marie facepalmed, and introduced herself, while Jacob was calming down Arianna, and Devin and Collin were helping Matt of the floor.

"Alright you lot, go on in, and don't fail. This opportunity only comes around once and a while." The staff member spoke, and moved aside to let them pass.

"We will, thank you." Devin spoke confidently, and Collin readily agreed, fist pumped in the air.

* * *

The main floor of the arena was separated into four different dueling zones, with metal walls constructed around each one to keep the initiates isolated from another. The stands were filled up with trainees and accepted students alike, and the top balcony was filled with students in blue and white blazers, all looking down and judging each initiate.

"All right, check this place out!" Marie said, looking down upon the different duels taking place.

Matt shrugged, one arm around her shoulder, also looking down from their seats. Devin and Collin were playing a quick game to keep their minds focused. Arianna was sifting through her deck, conversing with Jacob from time to time.

"Oh, that was a nice play," Matt commented, as a Vorse Raider took down a La Djinn with the Axe of Despair equipped, winning the applicant the duel. "These guys have a lot of skill, not going to lie."

"Yeah but we're probably better." Devin commented, looking over and smirking at Matt, who returned it. "We are gonna ace these tests. I just know it." Devin said again, before turning back to his mock battle with Collin.

" **Attention applicants, attention. Will a Matthew Dils please report to arena 3. Matthew Dils to arena 3.** "

Matt perked up before whooping and giving Devin and Collin fist bumps and getting a quick kiss from Marie, and a 'try not to fail!' from Arianna and Jacob.

Those two can suck sometimes.

As he made his way down, he got his deck of cards and set them in his duel disk, and put it on. He calmed his nerves as he exited into the arena, across from a female proctor with long black hair in a braid and piercing red eyes. Her royal purple long coat signified her as someone special among the proctors.

"I'm Professor Nijimura. I teach fusion studies at the school. I am one of the 3 main summoning teachers at the academy. Name, please."

"Matthew Dils, ma'am." Matt bowed respectfully, and activated his duel disk. "Let's have a great duel, OK?" He smiled when she nodded in confirmation.

* * *

Zane Truesdale narrowed his eyes at this Matthew Dils. He was facing Professor Nijimura, one of the strongest teachers at the school. She taught everyone at the school every trick in the book of fusion summoning. She was the best of the best with fusions.

"Poor kid, he's gonna get his butt handed to him." Alexis Rhodes said next to him. "Professor Nijimura doesn't screw around with these kinda things."

"Look at it this way Alexis, if he beats her somehow, we'll know exactly how strong he is" Zane spoke, voice never rising above a monotone. Alexis looked over at him, before shrugging and turning her head back to the duel at hand.

* * *

"I'll start this off, I DRAW!" Nijimura said, and looked at her hand.

 **Nijimura: 4000 LP, 6 cards, 0 Monsters, 0 Spell/Trap cards**

"I activate the spell, **Fusion Sage!** This allows me to add **Polymerization** to my hand. Next I use this card to fuse **Alchemist Sora** , **Alchemist Raine** , and **Alchemist Miren** to form **Supreme Alchemist Aizio**!

3 human beings in robes melded together, before creating a man with long red hair in beige robes, holding a sword. He reached into his pocket to pull out a flask filled with a potion, and got into a battle stance. **(7*, 2700 ATK/2500 DEF)**

"Alchemist?" Matt asked, confused as the red-haired monster scowled at him and brandished his sword.

"An archetype focused on Fusion Summoning monsters. It's very effective." Nijimura stated, proud of herself. "And now I'll activate my Miren's ability on the grave. When he is used in a fusion summoning, the summoned monster gains 300 extra attack points!"

Aizio gave a grin as he downed the potion in his right hand, and his eyes gained a scarlet hue, and he adopted a more dangerous stance. **(3000)**

"I end my turn." Nijimura stated.

Matt scowled and drew his card.

* * *

"This isn't good for him." Collin stated, as he had both hands supporting his chin as he leaned forward.

"Why?" Arianna asked, turning to look towards him, as everybody else did.

"The Alchemist archetype isn't well known, but it's powerful, able to make strong fusion monsters. Matt is gonna have a hard time." Collin deadpanned, and looked back towards the duel.

Marie grew worried and looked back towards the arena.

* * *

Matt drew and looked at his hand.

 **Matt: 4000 LP, 6 Cards, 0 Monsters, 0 Spell/Traps**

"You aren't the only one with a unique archetype, teach," he chuckled at her confused expression. " I summon **Lightning Knight**!" He set the card down.

A knight in gold and yellow armor set down with a strike of lightning, and opened up its helmet to reveal the knight is a mass of lightning with red, glowing eyes. It drew its sword and shield and its eyes grew brighter as it gazed upon the fusion monster. **(4*, 1800 ATK/1800 DEF)**

"Next I activate **Call to Order**! If I have one Lightning monster on my field, I can summon another one, as long as it's one level lower, then it's level is increased to the level of another monster on the field! Say hello to the now level 4 **Lightning Horseman #1**!"

A cavalier mounted on a horse galloped over Lightning Knight, and came to a stop next to the Knight. Has spear held the shape of a lightning bolt, and he flipped up his helmet to reveal the same mass of electricity for his face as Lightning Knight. **(3* to 4*, 1300 ATK/1000 DEF)**

"Now I'll activate the Field Spell, **Lightning Castle**!" As he put the card in the field spell zone, a sea of dark grey clouds coalesced around the arena, and four imposing towers made of grey done rose up around them. Lightning rods extended from the tops of the towers as walls descended from the heavens and slammed in-between the towers. Two gates opened behind the duelists to reveal a grassy, barren plain.

"Now Lightning Castle's effect will activate! We take 1 monster from our regular or extra decks, and remove them from play. On my next turn, the monsters we removed will join the fray in attack mode, but their abilities will be cancelled for the turn they were summoned!" Matt selected his card and put it in his jacket pocket, and a silhouette of a card appeared behind him.

Nijimura scoffed and did the same thing, selecting her monster and putting it in her pocket. Another silhouette appeared behind her.

"Oh, and all **Lightning** monsters gain 200 attack points when **Lightning Castle's** on the field!"

Both monsters' bodies were suddenly hit by lightning, Increasing their attack. **(1800-2000) (1300-1500)**

"Now I'll put a card face down and end my turn."

 **Nijimura:4000 LP, 3 Cards, Supreme Alchemist Aizio(3000 ATK), 0 Spell/Traps**

Nijimura drew.

"I summon **Alchemist Weyo**!" A balding old man appeared and pulled a staff out of his blood red robes. His eyes opened to reveal a set of perfectly white orbs. **(2*, 1000 ATK/500 DEF)** "His ability will now activate! Once per turn, I can draw one random 'Potion' equip spell from my deck." A card jutted out of her deck, and she put it in her hand. "Next I'll activate the card I drew. **Potion of Speed**!"

Aizio took another potion out of his robes and downed it. His feet gained a green glow, and his eyes gained a green hue.

"Potion of speed allows a monster to make another attack." Matt groaned, knowing what was coming next. "Yup, it's an attack! Go Aizio! **Alchemy Ritual Slash**!" Aizio dashed forward and cut through both monsters, dealing 2500 points of damage to Matt.

"I activate Queen's Shield!" An image of a female wearing royal clothes holding as shield, protecting her allies popped up. "This prevents my monsters from being destroyed for one turn."

Nijimura scoffed and ended her turn.

"I draw!"

 **Matt: 1500 LP, 3 Cards, Lightning Knight (2000 ATK), Lightning Horseman #1(1500 ATK), 1 Spell/Trap**

"Before I begin fully, our selected monsters will now take to the field!" The clouds above them took a black coloring as yellow lightning started sparking among the clouds. Two enormous bolts of lightning struck the lightning rods on the towers behind Nijimura, and the silhouette of the monster card vanished, and a new monster took the field.

"This is **Supreme Alchemist Knight: Enrant**!" The monster's white and red colored armor sheened as he drew his sword, and his green, piercing eyes and black, spiky hair made him an intimidating sight. **(8*, 3000 ATK/2500 DEF)**

* * *

"Matt's won this." Collin commented, and Devin nodded next to him.

"Why do you say that?" Arianna questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"The card Matt's about to play will let out one of his strongest monsters."

Arianna nodded and turned back to the duel.

* * *

The same thing happened to Matt's side of the field, and the monster revealed was a blue lightning creature like the two others, but he was wearing yellow armor similar to the Dark Magician, except it was much smaller.

"This is Lightning Mage Apprentice!" **(4*, 1600 ATK/1400 DEF)**

"Now then teach, tell me, what do you know about special summoning from the extra deck?"

"There is only one way. Fusion summoning." Nijimura answered, a bit stunned by his question.

"Heh." Matt laughed a bit before grinning in full force. "I'm gonna show you there's one more way of summoning."

* * *

Arianna suddenly was on the edge of her seat, and Devin smirked victoriously.

Collin leaned back in his seat, and Marie and Jacob both waited in anticipation of the summoning.

* * *

Chazz Princeton scoffed and closed his eyes briefly at the foolish claim. Another way of summoning? Yeah right. This loser doesn't even know what he's getting in to.

'Kick his ass, Professor Nijimura. Show that slacker not to mess with the elites of the academy.'

* * *

Zane Truesdale suddenly narrowed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, and Alexis noticed this, but didn't comment on the strange behavior her friend was showing.

* * *

"I overlay level 4 **Knight** , **Horseman** ,and **Mage Apprentice** to build the overlay network!" A galaxy like opening appeared before Matt, and all 3 monsters turned into yellow lights before smashing into the portal. "With this I can Xyz Summon!"

"What?! Xyz Summon?" Nijimura looked at the portal in shock.

"Yup! Now behold! **When the battle rages onward, this monster's divine lightning shall tear through the battlefield! Say hello to LIGHTNING DRAGON!** " As Matt said these words, the portal exploded, spewing smoke everywhere. A silhouette of a large creature could be seen through the smoke. Then a roar rang out, blowing away the smoke to reveal the humongous monster.

* * *

Akira Nijimura could say she wasn't scared of most monsters. None could properly intimidate her, even when she was a rookie duelist. They were never a challenge for her alchemists.

But this monster made fear grip her heart.

The dragon was bipedal, with yellow, jagged scales covering its figure. A series of lighter colored scales went down its chest and stomach and ended near the base of its tail. Two draconic wings were spread out before it, and horns jutted out the back of its head.

It suddenly gave out a loud roar and opened its eyes, revealing menacing red orbs. **(R4, 3000 ATK/3000 DEF, 3 OU)**

Nijimura took a step back and, with widened eyes, gazed at the dragon.

"Wha-what is that!?"

"One of my strongest monsters." Matt smirked victoriously and snapped his fingers. "Now I'll activate my Dragon's special ability! Once per duel, I can remove an overlay unit and equip one monster in my graveyard to **Lightning Dragon** , and my Dragon gains half of its attack points!"

Lightning Dragon swallowed one of the yellow lights orbiting its body, before a humongous sword appeared in its hands. **(3000-3900)**

"Now I activate its other ability. By removing one card equipped to **Lightning Dragon** , I can attack you directly!"

"What!?"

The Dragon raised its sword up high, and the sword disappeared, but Lightning Dragon was coated in an electrical aura, and flew up into the sky.

"I activate **Plasma Stream**!" Lightning Dragon opened its mouth, and blue lightning coalesced around its maw. "Now for one battle, for every **Lightning** monster in the grave, my Dragon gains 1000 extra attack points!" **(3000-4000)**

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Matt smirked triumphiantly. "Go, **Electricity Destroyer**!"

A beam of yellow and blue lightning shot out of the dragon's mouth, going straight for the professor. It collided, sending her off her feet, and reducing her life points to zero. **(4000 LP-0 LP)**

"Good game, teach. Sorry ya lost." Matt said as Nijimura got up off the ground and shook her head.

"No, that was a fun duel. You really showed great strategy out there. I'm looking forward to teaching you." Matt nodded at this statement, and took off towards the stands.

* * *

Zane nodded his head in confirmation of the new duelists strength, and returned to crossing his arms in front of him.

'That kid was strong. I look forward to facing him in the academy.'

* * *

Chazz had his mouth hanging open, and with wide eyes.

'What was that? Xyz summoning? How? That shouldn't be possible!' Chazz shook his head, and he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. 'He's still a slacker. I could think of a million different ways I could've played that card better. Totally'

* * *

Upon his return, Matt was met with claps on the back, celebratory hugs(courtesy of Marie), and whoops from Devin and Collin. Matt resettled back in his seat, and listened as the speaker system announced the next duel.

" **Would Collin Jardine report to arena 2. Collin Jardine to arena 2."**

"That's my cue. Wish me a good win guys." Collin said as he walked off.

"Don't fail!" Matt and Devin said at the same time, then jinxed each other, and kept jinxing each other to see who would fail first. The other three facepalmed and turned toward the arena, waiting for the next duel.

Collin entered the arena, and saw a man with simple black hair, blue eyes, wearing a standard staff uniform.

Collin put on his duel disk and insterted his deck, as the proctor did the same.

"Let's duel!" Both duelists said as they squared off.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello folks, welcome to a new story. This one is the one I'm gonna focus on for a while. I love Yu-Gi-Oh, and getting a chance to write a story about it is too good to pass up.**

 **The Six main characters all have original deck ideas created by me and a couple of friends (who they're based off of.) Expect a lot of custom deck vs custom deck battles, cuz I cant for the life of me remember every single thing every card does in the game.**

 **Just wanted to let you know that we're in the long haul with this one folks.**

 **Picklesdds, signing off for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Six Wanderers Chapter 2: Entrance Exam Act 2

"I'll start off and draw!" Collin drew his card.

 **Collin: 4000 LP, 6 Cards, 0 Monsters, 0 Spell/Trap**

"I'll play **Darkness World**!" Collin set the card in the field spell zone, and the entire battlefield turned into a mixture of blacks and greys, the only things being in color being Collin and the Instructor.

"Now I summon **Dark Mire**!" A black blob was spit out of the ground, with inky blackness dripping off of it onto the floor. It had a spiderweb-like covering on it that pulsated slighty. It's "eyes" opened to reveal pure red eyes. **(3*, 1000 ATK/1000 DEF)**

"Now I'll activate it's effect! By destroying it, I can summon out three **Mire Tokens**!" Three smaller Mires rose out of the pool of darkness **Dark Mire** had created. **(3*, 0 ATK/0 DEF)**

"Now by using these three monsters, I'll build the overlay network!" A dark vortex opened up, and the three **Mire Tokes** were shot into it.

" **The inky blackness shall swallow all in it's path! I XYZ summon Darkness Hunter!"** The monster that shot out of the black portal was draped in a black cloak, with darkned skin, pure white hair, and menacing red eyes. It wore a simple tunic and pants, with black spiked boots. The black bow it was carrying gleamed ominously. An arrow of inky blackness formed in the monster's right hand. **(R3, 2200 ATK/2100 DEF, 3OU)**

"I end my turn with a facedown." A card appeared in front of Collin. "Your move." Collin's glasses shined and his eyes pierced his opponent's.

* * *

Devin leaned back in his seat, looking around at the other applicants. Most were unimpressive and bland-looking, but a few certain people caught his interest. Namely, a boy with slicked-back black hair, and wearing some form of pure white uniform. He was scanning Collin's battle closely, and was seemingly writing something down in his notebook he had out.

Devin excused himself from his friends and walked over to the black-haired boy, and the sound of pencil on paper began getting clearer as he got closer to the boy. Devin sat down next to him, and silently watched as the pencil flew along the paper, making a complicated series of dueling equeations in the notebook.

"Watchya doing there buddy?" At Devin's voice, the boy jumped, and whirled his head fast enough to make Devin feel whiplash. His black eyes were wide, but soon relaxed and went back to the duel at hand in the arena.

"Watching a fascinating duel. This XYZ summoning is something unseen before in Duel Monsters." His mannered and slightly british voice flew out of his mouth, and he soon was back to writing in his notebook. "My name is Bastion Misawa, by the way. May I ask yours?" He turned slightly to face Devin.

"Devin Marschiello, at your service. Watching my friend duel, huh?" Devin asked as he crossed his legs and reclined in the seat he was in. This Bastion kid interested him, and had the air of a strong duelist.

"Oh, you're his friend? Might I be so bold as to ask you a few questions?" Bastion asked as he turned to him, and he suddenly grew a lot more interested.

Devin shrugged. He had time to kill.

* * *

Jacob was switching conversing with Arianna and looking a Collin's duel, in which Collin was ahead by 2000 LP, when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up in the higher rafters, where the elite in the school hung out to watch the newbies, and caught a certain blue-haired teenager's gaze. The cold eyes, combined with the white and pale blue jacket, gave the boy an aura of coldness.

Jacob averted eye contact for a second, but then looked back up with an eye of defiance, and the blue-haired boy smirking slightly before leaving the rafters.

Jacob turned to Matt, who turned to him and nodded, and Jacob got up to find that kid.

He could be trouble.

 **Collin: 3500 LP, 4 Cards, Darkness Archer (2200 ATK, 3OU), 3 Cards Facedown**

 **Instructor: 1000 LP, 5 Cards, Jirai Gumo(2200 ATK), Swords of Revealing Light(1 Turn Left)**

The instructor drew and looked at his hand.

"I tribute my **Jirai Gumo** for **Mobius the Frost Monarch**!" The spider monster turned into an orb of light, which exoanded, before it revealed a giant humanoid monster, covered in pale white armor. (6*, 2400 ATK/1000 DEF) "When my Monarch is tribute summoned, it can destroy 2 face down cards on the field!"

A rush of cold air swept through the arena, destroying two of Collin's facedowns, leaving one in front of him.

Collin smirked. "I activate my **Darkness Archer's** special ability! Whenever a card on my field is destroyed, by using an Overlay Unit, a card on your field is destroyed! Go, **Dark Hunting**!"

 **Darkness Archer** gripped an Overlay Unit surrounding it, and it turned into an arrow. He nocked it in his bow, and fired it at the Frost Monarch. The arrow went clean through, and **Mobius** melted into a puddle of blackness.

The proctor scowled, before ending his turn.

* * *

Jacob walked down the pristine white hall, before making a turn. He started to fiddle with his hands nervously, before forcing them to remain at his side as he walked. He made a left turn before almost bumping into the blue-haired youth he saw earlier.

Jacob jumped slightly and backed up a bit.

"Now why are you on edge?" The boy stated in a calm, calculating voice. His eyes were like lasers, cutting into his very soul. Jacob gulped before relaxing slightly, and putting his hands at his sides.

"My name is Jacob Bigaj(Big-Eye). Yours?"

"Zane Truesdale."

Jacob tilted his head slightly and asked, "Why were you looking at me so intensly back there? I didn't think I warranted any glaring at." He stated, before his hands went up to rub the back of his neck worriedly.

"You just had the aura of a strong duelist." Zane said, his voice never rising above a monotone state. "But your mannerisms suggest otherwise. Maybe I was mistaken."

Zane turned around at this, and started walking back to where the Obelisk students went, before pausing at Jacob's voice ringing out in the hallway.

"You're wrong. I'm **VERY** strong"

Zane turned, and was slightly surprised at seeing no one there. His eyes scanned the hall, before turning and walking away.

* * *

Jacob returned to the stands to see Collin back at his seat, chatting with Matt. Arianna and Marie were nowhere to be found.

As he gazed towards the arena he saw why. Devin, Arianna, and Marie were all dueling in the arena. Arianna had her **Flare Spark Rock Girl(R2, 3000 ATK(Originally 1000))** out, one Overlay Unit hovering around it.

Marie had her **Marauding Superheroine(R4, 2700 ATK)** out, its 2 overlay units circling it's waist.

Devin had his **War Machine Assault Rig(R3, 2200 ATK)** attack his proctor, winning him the duel.

Jacob seated himself at his chair, nodding to Collin and Matt, as Arianna and Marie won their duels.

The announcer spoke over the PA, signaling Jacob that his exam was next. He got up before being stopped by Collin.

"Be careful," Collin said. "I don't think this proctor is gonna go easy on you." He said, before signaling in the proctor's direction.

The proctor was an effeminate looking male, with pale skin, long blond hair in a ponytail, and makeup off all things.

Jacob turned and nodded, never one to doubt Collin's advice. He turned and started walking towards the arena, before he was stopped by Arianna.

"Good luck." Arianna said, before pulling Jacob down slightly and giving him aquick kiss on the cheek.

Matthew whistled, and said "Damn, Jake! Nice!" And Arianna whirled around and started stomping over to Matt, and the sounds of violence soon ensued, with Jacob wincing and turning from the display, and quickly moving towards the arena.

* * *

Dr. Vellian Crowler looked at the rather unimpressive looking young man ahead of him, before sighing and activating his duel vest. Why did he have to duel? His talents were wasted on young duelists like this one! He probably didn't know what arm his duel disk was supposed to go on!

It was INSULTING to his duel doctorate, and chancellor Sheppard was out of his mind when he said he needed to duel. The moment he get's back he is going to-

"Teacher?" The male's voice rang out in front of him, and Crowler returned to reality, and blinking once, twice, before coughing slightly and straitening.

Must make a good impression in front of his new Obelisk Blues.

"Name please?" He asked, disinterested.

"Jacob Bigaj, sir." The boy said as he bowed, before he activated his duel disk and settled into a stance.

Crowler nodded and set into a stance as well.

"DUEL!" Two shouts rang at once.

* * *

 **I'm late with this one, aren't I? Sorry.**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter, cause the duel in the next chapter is gonna be long as crap.**

 **Quick descriptions of each main character:**

 **Matt: A jokester, and playful. Can be serious in times of crisis. Likes to listen to music.**

 **Marie: Very condescending towards outsiders, but gentle to friends. Master of snark. Likes to draw.**

 **Arianna: Kind and helpful, but has a short temper. Adores cute things.**

 **Jacob: Akward and silent, but compassionate at the same time. The most in-tune with his deck.**

 **Devin: Similar to Matt, but more vocal. Master Video Gamer.**

 **Collin: Antisocial and moody, only really talks to his friends. Big nerd on the inside, though.**


End file.
